bravomanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alphaman
"Bravoman! Listen up." —''Alphaman, Listen Up Bravo!'' Alphaman (Nicknamed "Alpha") from Planet Alpha, is Bravoman's mentor/side-kick. He came to Planet Earth to give the Bravoman powers to someone to help defeat Zulu, but got distracted and stayed on Earth. Personality Alphaman appears to be simple minded but fairly clever, and he seems to avoid fights. It is unknown if this is intentional or pure coincidence. Alphaman is also shown to be very calm all the time, and not many people can bother him. The only one shown to do so is Lottery Man. He is shown to be the more knowledgeable of Team Bravo, both in and out of The Fourth-Wall. Powers & Abilities *''Levitation: ''Alphaman is shown to have the ability to levitate and to fly in some situations. *''Energy Blasts: ''As seen in Bravoman: Binja Bash he also has the ability to fire red energy blasts in battle, although this is never seen in the webcomic or animated series. History Alphaman came from Planet Alpha, in search of someone worthy of the Bravoman powers, to assist him in defeating Zulu, who has been terrorizing his home. He gives the powers to a insurance company salary man in the form of an Odd Metal Rod, a Tuning Fork, and a 100 Yen coin. Alphaman gave Bravoman training, which he presumably failed. Directly Bravoman's first fight, Alphaman left on a lunch break, leaving Bravoman to fight Waya Hime alone. He also abandoned Bravoman right before the battle against Attack Bomber V9. However, Alphaman was there when Waya Hime returned, along with the Heavy Metal Cyborg Ninja, Benjamin. He was going to join in the fight, but the Author said that it would be hard to draw all 4 battling, so he and Waya left. He later went with Bravoman to the Karasu Tengu Dojo to settle things with Waya. Upon entering the Dojo, he was captured by Daimyo Pistol. He was rescued by Bravoman, and Bravoman then lied to Waya saying he was married. Upon Bravoman asking why he came to Earth, he remembered that his home world was being attacked by the monstrous Zulu. Alpha took Bravoman too Planet Alpha with the Starship Alpha, and gave him a quick tour of the planet, along with introducing him to his parents, Alpha Dad, and Alpha Mom, and the family pet Stewart. He then "Tele-Beamed" some assistance from Earth, consisting of Bravowoman, Anti-Bravoman, and the televison hero Braveman, who joined together into the Bravo Corps. Alphaman was also there to witness all the Bravos combined into Bravo Master. After Zulu was destroyed by Bravo Master, Alphaman, and his people where freed, but he went back to Earth with the Bravo Corps, possibly to help battle Dr. Bomb. Toy Information Alphaman; packaged with a Sandwich and Alphete Disguise, appeared as part of the Bravoman Action Figues Series 1, along with Starship Alpha. Series 5 saw the release of Castle Alpha. Trivia *Alphaman's design differs a lot from the original Game and can be seen here . **In addition to this, his name is spelt 'Alfa' in the game, rather than 'Alpha'. Category:TV Show Characters Category:Video-Game Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Franchise Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team Bravo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Sidekicks